


My Hyungie

by jooniee



Category: BTS-방탄소년단, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: 2seok - Freeform, Bottom!Taehyung, Boy x boy, BoyxBoy, Dom Jungkook, M/M, NSFW, Sope, Sub Taehyung, Top!Jungkook, bangtan - Freeform, dom-bottom!taehyung, hopemin - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, jinmin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, namgi, namjin - Freeform, namseok - Freeform, nsfw bts, nsfw taekook, nsfw vkook, taehyung - Freeform, taekook nsfw, taekook smut, yoonmin, yoonminseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook travel for a few meetings, but what happens when they get back to their hotel room and the last meeting is canceled the morning of? i-bottom!Tae-top!Jungkook





	My Hyungie

**Author's Note:**

> We need more bottom tae in life, You’re welcome for this.   
> Also!! there’s some fluff at the end so there’s that :’)  
> enjoy this 5.7k words of taekook ;)

Jungkook felt himself blush as he and Taehyung left the meeting room. Taehyung had been giving him eyes all day, a few times their feet had touched under the table and each time they did it sent sparks through him.  
High tension situations like this always wracked them both, it was intoxicating. He wasn’t sure what it was about it, maybe seeing Taehyung acting so adult, taking control of the situation, raising his voice and even telling people off.  
It was that delightful border between being turned on and fearful.  
Jungkook had never really liked shouting but it was different with Tae, when Tae was loud it was never through anger but through passion.  
Holding himself back during the meeting had been painful, almost impossible, he’d let out a small growl at one point, but he’d managed to pass it off as a cough, or so he hoped.  
They stepped into the elevator together, and Jungkook heard Tae let out a soft breath.  
“That was tough,” he said.  
Jungkook nodded, “Yeah, I wasn’t sure we’d make it through.”  
“Do you think everything’ll be ready in time.”  
Jungkook smiled, “Of course it will.”  
He looked Tae up and down, he was looking around the small room.  
What was he looking for?  
His gaze stopped in one corner. Jungkook followed his eyeline and saw a camera in the corner. He felt his heart sink a little.  
Tae gave him a wanting look.  
Jungkook watched Tae’s movements for a moment, he was shifty, his face was flushed. He knew that if that camera wasn’t there they’d have their hands all over each other right now.  
“I think we’ve got a few things to discuss when we get back to the hotel,” Jungkook said, a sultry tone to his voice.  
Tae nodded, “Yeah, it’ll probably be an all-nighter.”  
Jungkook smiled at the suggestion, his cheeks turning hot. “I’ve got no problem with that. Anything specific in mind?”  
“I’ve got about a hundred things in mind.”  
“It’s gonna be a long night.”  
Tae nodded again. He was chewing his lips, Jungkook hated when he did that but it turned them a lovely shade of red.  
They didn’t say anything else as the elevator took them down. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, the sound of the other breathing was pushing them close to the edge already. Slightly louder than normal, shorter breaths that were hot in Jungkook’s throat.  
He couldn’t help wondering how much longer this was going to last. One day he could see them breaking in the middle of a meeting and making out on one of the tables.  
That had actually become a fantasy of his over the years.  
The shock on everyone’s faces as they watched.  
He let out a low noise, close to a moan.  
Tae’s stance changed a little at the noise. “Taehyung,” he said, his voice deep, almost commanding.  
Tae smiled weakly, “Sorry… I just can’t wait to get back to our room.”  
“Just another minute.”  
A beep rang through the lift, the noise making Jungkook jump.  
‘Third floor,’ a metallic voice announced.  
The doors to the elevator opened, and Tae and Jungkook walked through the red and grey hallway towards their room.  
They didn’t look at each other as they walked, their eyes cast ahead searching for the room number.  
Jungkook jolted at the sight of the number 356. Taehyung hurried to the door, digging the key out of his pocket and opening the door.  
Jungkook followed him in closely, their arms brushing in the cramped space.  
“Fuck,” Tae mumbled, he turned on the spot and pulled Jungkook’s face to his, moaning the moment their lips touched.  
“You were so hot in that meeting,” Jungkook said quietly, letting himself sink into Tae’s kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. “I kept getting hard…”  
Taehyung let out something similar to a laugh, “I could tell, your face was so red, the other guys are going to think you were ill or something.”  
Jungkook let out a soft hum as Taehyung pulled back, his eyes casting down as he started to fiddle with Jungkook’s shirt buttons.  
“You look like a man with a plan,” Jungkook observed; Tae wasn’t usually quite this keen, he must have been thinking about it for a while.  
Tae nodded, working his way up Jungkook’s shirt and pulling it off him. “I’m going to ride your dick all night.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Jungkook said with a moan, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans.  
Tae pushed Jungkook’s hands out of the way, locking eyes with him as he pulled Jungkook’s trousers down just past his hips. Simultaneously they looked down as Tae tugged on his boxers, pulling out Jungkook’s cock.  
Jungkook groaned softly at the feel of Tae’s hand on him, the groan growing louder as his hand began to move.  
Tae smiled up at him, his tongue tracing his lip as he got to his knees, slowly taking Jungkook into his mouth.  
Jungkook let out a deep moan, his mouth hanging open as he looked down, watching Tae push his lips down his shaft.  
It looked amazing, like everything he’d ever wanted, Taehyung in a suit sucking him off. Tae grunted as the tip of Jungkook’s dick met the back of his throat, he began to bob his head, quiet slurping noises coming from him as he began to change pace.  
Jungkook moved his hand to Tae’s hair, gripping his soft brown locks but being careful not to impede his movements, Tae knew exactly what Jungkook wanted, exactly where to place his tongue and how fast to go.  
After a few moments Tae looked up at him, Jungkook felt his gut tense at the sight.  
“You look so good,” he said quietly, his grip on Tae’s hair tightening. Now he began to tug gently, more aiding Tae’s movement than controlling it, he just liked the look of it, it looked as if he was forcing Tae’s head but in reality Tae was the one doing all the work.  
“Fuck, Taehyung that’s so good,” Jungkook let out a deep moan, his eyes lidding from pleasure.  
Taehyung tightened his lips around him and pulled off slowly, “I don’t want you getting too worked up.”  
Jungkook smiled weakly, “I can’t help it, you know I like how you look in a suit.”  
Tae nodded, his hand stroking Jungkook’s dick absently, “I know, I know everything you like.”  
Jungkook’s smile widened, he swallowed hard as endless possibilities popped into his head. Tae’s tone of voice burrowed into his head. Jungkook’s eyes narrowed, his mouth turning to a smirk, “What did you do?”  
Tae shrugged, his grip on Jungkook’s cock tightening for a moment, ““Well,” Tae said slowly, “I didn’t want to slow everything down so I’ve uh, dealt with the prep stuff already.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m kind of… Wearing something.”  
Jungkook cocked his head, confused.  
Tae shook his head at Jungkook’s confusion, “I’ve got a buttplug in.”  
Jungkook bit his lip, “Really? Kim Taehyung, you naughty thing…”  
Tae nodded again. “I know.” He rose to his feet, giving Jungkook another kiss, “Now, get on the bed, so I can ride your dick while I’m still wearing this suit.”  
Jungkook let out a loud moan, “You’re so fucking hot.” He did as Tae said, keeping his eyes on him as he took the few steps backwards to the bed. He moved himself to the center of the bed, almost panting as he took in the sight of Tae in front of him. Slowly Tae began to undress in front of him, slipping out of his trousers.  
Shockingly, there was no underwear under Tae’s suit.  
“Fucking hell Tae…” A wide smile came to his face, “Keep the Jacket on.”  
Tae nodded, walking up to the bed and leaning in to give Jungkook another kiss. Jungkook lies back on the bed, letting Tae climb over him, humming quietly in pleasure. Tae took Jungkook’s shaft and stroked him slowly, Jungkook shuddering and twitching at the touch.  
“Don’t tease me,” Jungkook whined, smiling weakly.  
“You like it really,” Tae said, moving to kiss Jungkook’s neck.  
Jungkook pressed against Taes’s lips, “Ok, ok, I do.” He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations of Tae’s hand on him. He groaned as Tae removed his hand, opening his eyes again to see Tae moving over him.  
“You ready for me, babe?” Tae whispered.  
Jungkook frowned, “Are you ready for me?”  
Tae smiled, “Don’t you worry about me,” he half-shrugged, “I might need some lube though.”  
Jungkook let out a small hum and moved his hand to Tae’s hole, he flinched a little as he brushed against a small nub of plastic.  
Tae let out a loud groan, thrusting forward against Jungkook, “Fuck.”  
Taehyung bit his lip, “That feels nice… I’d rather have your dick in there though.” He took hold of the plug and slowly pulled it out, Jungkook’s gut tensing at the sounds Tae made.  
Tae must have been planning this for a while, Jungkook had no idea when he would have an opportunity to buy this.  
Tae leaned back slowly, disappearing out of Jungkook’s line of sight for a moment. Jungkook jolted a few seconds later at the feel of lukewarm lube on him, he lifted his head to watch Tae pour it on him.  
“That looks good,” he purred, smiling.  
“It’s about to get even better,” Tae replied. He moved himself over Jungkook, biting his lip as he pressed Jungkook’s tip into his hole.  
He moaned softly. Jungkook echoed the noise, trying hard not thrust upwards. Tae hovered over him, pressing softly against him. He looked so good, he could never get enough of this.  
It was like this every time they went away on business trips, they’d have sex in their hotel room and it was always amazing. There was something about having sex in a hotel after a day of meetings…  
He panted as Tae reached his base, “Oh god, Tae…” Tae began to rock on him, and Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off him. He moved his hand to undo the buttons on Tae’s shirt. He ran his hands over Tae’s uncovered chest, feeling his breathing and twitching, his whole body was shuddering.  
Jungkook looked him up and down, his eyes stopping on Tae’s hard dick, he reached out to touch him, pumping him softly. “Tae are you close..?” he asked quietly.  
Tae smiled weakly, moving his hands to Jungkook’s chest. “I-I… might be.”  
Jungkook smiled, giving a gentle thrust upwards, “It’s barely been 5 minutes.”  
Tae smirked, “I’ve kinda… been ready to go off all day.”  
“You know I like watching you come,” Jungkook growled, his spare hand shifting to Tae’s hips, grabbing him and urging him to move on him.  
“It’s barely been 5 minutes,” Tae said, giving his head a small shake.  
“I don’t care,” Jungkook said, shaking his head in return, he dug his nails into Tae’s hips, thrusting upwards rhythmically and forcing Tae to move on top of him.  
Tae moaned loudly, his head lulling forward, “Jun-Jungkook.” He hummed, his breath shortening, “You feel so good.”  
Jungkook chuckled, smiling up at Tae, moving his hand faster on his cock. He bit his lip hard, watching Tae writhe on top of him. “Come on Tae, don’t make me wait.”  
Tae whined softly, his nails scratching at Jungkook’s skin, leaving small red lines. “Don’t you-you rush me,” his voice strained and broke as he spoke, his breath juddering with his movements. “Faster,” he said, almost demanding.  
Jungkook nodded, thrusting his hips harder, moving his hand faster. Doing the two things at the same time was somewhat straining.  
After a few moments Jungkook heard that tell tale noise from Tae, a whine like groan, his whole body shuddering and twitching on him, Jungkook felt his body squeeze him and watched as white liquid ebbed from him.  
“Oh, Taehyung,” Jungkook growled loudly, “That looked so good, I love watching you come, you look so good.”  
Tae moved on him limply, he was trying but Jungkook could tell how much that had taken out of him, he’d never felt him so hard.  
“Turn over.” It wasn’t so much of a request as an instruction.  
Tae nodded and pulled off of Jungkook, flopping onto his back, still panting and shuddering. Jungkook moved on top of him, pushing into Tae’s hole. Tae let out a hard moan as he did, rotating his hips slowly as Jungkook pushed in fully.  
“Holy shit, Kookie, you feel so good,” Tae whined, looking up at him, his hand moving to cup Jungkook’s face.  
Jungkook nodded absently, his focus more on his positioning. “Yeah… You do too Tae, you feel so good baby.”  
Tae let out a soft hum, lifting his legs and wrapping them round Jungkook’s upper back, as high as he could.  
Jungkook felt Tae squeezing him, with every muscle in his lower body. He groaned quietly and moved his hands to Tae’s shoulders, gripping them firmly and shifting himself a little on the bed, he began to thrust harder and faster, looking down at Tae as he did.  
Tae’s suit was wrinkled and askew in every way now, it looked as if a button or two had somehow been pulled off, it was the most attractive thing Jungkook had ever seen.  
Jungkook pounded into him, watching him bounce on the bed underneath him. He could feel tension building inside him, there wasn’t much point in holding out now that Tae had already gone.  
“Tae, I’m close,” he said weakly, panting hard.  
Tae nodded, looking up at him, his hands running over him, “Do it, Jungkook, fucking come in me.”  
Jungkook smiled, Tae’s words and tone of voice turning him on even more, he let out a loud moan and let himself go, a pang of pleasure radiating through him.  
He slowed his thrusts, panting loudly as he looked down at Tae. “That was amazing,” he said quietly, his voice horse.  
Tae nodded, relaxing as Jungkook moved away from him, “I’m sorry I didn’t, uh…”  
Jungkook shook his head, lowering himself to the bed next to Tae, “It’s ok, I didn’t really either… it felt amazing though, I think the lead up to it made it better.”  
He smiled, turning to Tae, “You know I’m holding you to that ‘all-nighter’ comment. I want to do that at least 3 more times.”  
Tae chuckled, “Alright, you’re on.”

Tae’s eyes opened slowly, the soft light from the outside world pulling him from a broken sleep. He checked his phone to see the time and swore to himself.  
“Kookie,” he said quietly, reaching over to pat his partner, “We’ve got a meeting in half an hour.”  
He frowned and turned his head. Jungkook wasn’t in the bed.  
“Kookie?” he said loudly.  
“I’m in the bathroom,” Jungkook called from the other room.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” Tae asked, frowning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching out to find some pants.  
“Meeting’s cancelled,” Jungkook said loudly, he stuck his head through the door, his eyes fixing on Tae immediately, “Don’t get out of bed. We’ve got until 3 tomorrow, you need your rest.”  
He was fully dressed, he must have already been up and ready when he found out the meeting had been cancelled. It had been nice of him to do so quietly so Taehyung could get some extra sleep.  
“Until 3?” Tae smiled, putting down his pants as Jungkook disappeared back into the bathroom, he pulled back to get back into bed, “That’s 7 hours.” His smile grew slightly, “I wonder what else we could do in that time.”  
He heard Jungkook chuckle.  
“I already thought of that. We’re going to make the best of this...”  
“Then why don’t you come to bed?” Tae asked.  
Jungkook left the bathroom, wiping his mouth. “I thought I’d go and get some food, give you an opportunity to get cleaned up and stuff.”  
Tae nodded, biting his lip softly, “Sure. That sounds good.” He watched Jungkook pull on his shoes.  
“Is there anything you want? For breakfast I mean.”  
Tae shrugged, “You know what I like.”  
“So… Something sweet?” Jungkook snickered, “Got it.”  
Tae let out a faint chuckle as Jungkook left the room, he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes, an extra bit of sleep would be lovely. He was sore from all of what they had done last night and he really did need some rest.  
When he next opened his eyes he felt a little better. It felt as if he’d only blinked but when he checked his phone it’d been almost three quarters of an hour.  
Jungkook still wasn’t back, he’d probably gotten lost or gotten caught up trying to decide what he should have for breakfast.  
Tae lays there a little while longer, squirming a little in the bed as he assessed himself. He wasn’t as worn or sore as he thought he’d be, they didn’t exactly hold back through the night.  
They’d had all-nighters at home but something about being away from home seemed to have filled him with vitality, he felt as if he could still go a few more times. Hopefully he’d get the chance.  
Tae slowly pulled himself from the bed, luckily the room was quite warm. He walked to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He couldn’t tell if Jungkook had been in here earlier or not, if he had Tae had slept through the noise of the shower and Jungkook had put everything away very neatly, surprisingly.   
Part of him hoped he hadn’t, he liked the idea that Jungkook might have left the room smelling of sex. He smiled, if he hadn’t then it would have meant Jungkook had been prepared to sit through all the meetings today stinking of sex.  
He bit his lip again, sucking on it softly, that was a very attractive thought.  
He let the hot water run over him, thinking to himself about how good today was going to be and how good tonight would be as well. It was rare that a meeting was cancelled, and usually they had something else to work on if one were. But today they didn’t have anything else to do, they could lay in bed and fuck like bunnies without the worry that anyone would disturb them.  
Maybe Tae could persuade Jungkook not to shower before their next meeting. He wanted to sit through a 4 hour meeting knowing that Jungkook was still covered in sweat and kisses and come.  
He let out a small groan at the thought, closing his eyes and picturing it in his head. Jungkook would act all professional, wearing a suit, but underneath the well-groomed façade there’d be what was left from their day together.  
…It probably wouldn’t happen though. Jungkook knew it was a kink for him but usually needed to be clean if he were doing important things, or else he got flustered too easily.  
Tae might be able to go like that though, that would be pretty hot too.  
He liked that idea, a constant reminder on him of what they’d been doing, as if the ache in his backside wasn’t enough.  
He gave himself a light wash, the hot water soothing his muscles.  
When he left the shower he took a moment to run his hands over the towels on the rack, they were both dry, which meant Jungkook had gone out without showering.  
He grabbed one and dried off.  
He could still smell a hint of sweat on him as he got back into bed, he hadn’t used any soap. He’d have a shower before the 3 o’clock meeting.  
Maybe he and Jungkook could shower together, it’d been a while since they’d been able to do that. Although sex in the shower was hotter in theory than in practice… maybe they could give each other oral.  
Tae poured a small amount of lube on himself, moving to stroke himself. He imagined the feeling of water rushing over him while Jungkook’s cock was in his mouth.  
He pumped himself slowly, pausing to rub the head of his dick with his thumb. He tried to plan out the day in his head, but his mind kept jumping around too much, everything was so appealing he didn’t know what to focus on.  
He let out a low groan and moved his hand to play with his hole. It had been such a good idea of his to wear a butt plug the previous day, he would have done it again today if the meeting hadn’t been cancelled.  
It had been so good, he’d been turned on throughout the whole day, every time he moved it pressed into him in a different way, he’d been sure someone would guess something was wrong, but even Jungkook hadn’t been able to tell.  
He’d have to do it again later.  
Maybe in future he’d invest in one that vibrated. If he were maybe a little braver he might wear one during a livestream, but no, he couldn’t, if anyone would notice they would.  
He pushed his finger into himself slowly, pushing in deep, he groaned, he could still feel the mess Jungkook had left in there. He pushed in a second finger, moving them to stretch himself, ready to take another pounding from Jungkook.  
He shifted slightly on the bed, the question coming to him; where was Jungkook? He reached over to grab his phone with his free hand.  
It’d been over an hour now. Was Jungkook ever coming back?  
He brought the phone to him and wrote out a message. He paused before sending it.  
Instead he clicked ‘call’.  
It rang, and rang…  
After 30 seconds or so it clicked over to his voicemail.  
Tae hung up, staring at the phone, why hadn’t he answered?  
He smirked after a moment, calling him again, letting it go to voicemail.  
“Kookie~,” he whined down the phone, “Where are you? I’m getting impatient… I think I’m going to finish without you,” he let out a deliberate moan as he hung up.  
He sent the same thing to him in a text before putting his phone back down.  
He let out a sigh as he settled back onto the bed, his fingers still moving slowly inside him. He was going to stick to his word and finish himself off now, before Jungkook got back. That would teach him to not answer his phone.  
On top of that it would avoid another incident like last night, he’d only been able to last a few minutes, it was so embarrassing.  
Tae stroked himself, slowly gaining speed, he thrust his fingers too, trying to keep a steady pace. He wished he had some toys here to make things a little more fun. After fucking so many times in the night doing things by himself didn’t quite cut it.  
He moved his hand from himself and picked up his phone again. If Jungkook wasn’t here with him he’d have the next best thing.  
He quickly scrolled through his phone, finding some porn to watch.  
There was a video of a guy who sort of looked like Jungkook, same build, same hairstyle, exactly Tae’s type. Tae watched his videos occasionally. There was a recent upload from him trying out a new fleshlight, this guy used toys a lot, it was him who’d given Tae the idea to try a buttplug.  
It was a short video but Tae doubted he’d need very long.  
After hitting play he rested the phone on the bed next to him, returning his hand to his dick.  
He felt his breath becoming short as he watch the video, the camera angles were exactly as Tae liked them, he could see everything, it was so hot.  
He liked to imagine that it were Jungkook doing that to himself. A couple of times over the years Jungkook had gone out of town without him and sent videos of him jerking off over snapchat, but Tae rarely got those kinds of videos, and Jungkook never used toys like this.  
He moaned as the sounds from the video filled his ears. He thrust his fingers into himself harder and faster, moving his hand on himself at the same pace.  
“Kookie…” he groaned quietly to himself, unable and unwilling to keep quiet. He let out a moan as his fingers brushed his prostate, “Fuck,” he said, his voice pitched.  
He pumped his cock faster, squeezing lightly, he kicked out a little, feeling himself twitch in his hand , feeling tension rising in his gut.  
He let out a high pitched moan as he came onto his stomach, his head jutting forward and all his muscles tensing.  
His head flopped back onto the bed as he pumped out the last of his come, his hand slowing. He took his phone and paused the video at 3:49, removing his fingers from himself.  
Slowly rubbed his slicked fingers together and tried to decide what to do now.  
He was feeling tired again now he’s finished. He could clean himself up but he liked the idea of Jungkook walking in and finding him covered in his own come.  
He let out a soft whine, shifting on the bed so he was comfortable, closing his eyes for a few moments.  
His eyes shot open again as he heard the door open, he wasn’t sure if he’d slept of not or how long it’d been. He looked over to see Jungkook walking in, he gave him a weak and sleepy smile.  
“Hey, I’m sorry I took so long,” Jungkook said, his voice heavy with guilt. “I got you chocolates.”  
Tae hummed, propping himself up in bed.  
Jungkook looked him up and down, “It looks like you kept yourself busy.”  
Tae shrugged, “That’s your fault for taking so long.”  
Jungkook chuckled, “I guess…” he put the tray of food down on the bedside table, “I got your message by the way.”  
“Did you like it?”  
“I thought it was very inappropriate,” he said with a sly smile, “What if someone had overheard?”  
Tae shrugged, “Next time you should answer your phone.”  
Jungkook watched Tae across the table, watching him eat as if he hadn’t touched anything in days. The past few days had been tiring for him mentally and physically, Jungkook too. A buffet lunch was exactly what they both needed now, luckily the hotel had room service so they didn’t have to leave.   
Jungkook loved weeks like this, it felt like they got so much done. The sex at the end of the day was a reward for doing good business through the day. This week they’d gone all out, it felt a little different somehow, maybe it was because they knew how big this project would end up being.  
But now it was drawing to a close, and Jungkook couldn’t help feeling sad about it. Their everyday lives felt like a world away.  
Tae glanced up at Jungkook, his mouth full with food.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Jungkook said, his voice quiet and deep.  
Tae smiled and stuck his middle finger up at him, “Fuck off,” he said, his voice muffled. He swallowed his mouthful of food, “What’s the matter?”  
Jungkook shrugged, he looked down at his half finished plate of food. “I don’t want to go home,” he said sadly.  
Tae’s smile dropped, and he let out a soft huff, “Don’t think about it.”  
“How can I not think about it? We’re leaving tomorrow morning .”  
“Just eat your lunch,” Tae said in an authoritative tone.  
Jungkook shook his head absently, slowly taking his fork and following Tae’s instructions.  
Dan shook his head, “Don’t act sad, don’t spoil it.”  
“I’m not trying to spoil anything. I just don’t want to go home. This week’s been amazing.”  
“The tickets are already booked Kookie, we can’t hold off this time, people will ask questions.”  
Jungkook nodded, the last time they’d managed to put off going home by a few days everyone had gotten mad. “I know,” he said quietly.  
“I’m sorry,” Tae said equally quietly. Jungkook knew he sounded pitiful but he knew there was nothing Tae could do about it, he had no reason to apologise.  
Jungkook stroked Tae’s leg under the table with his foot.  
Tae smiled back up at him. “We have time for one more?”  
Jungkook shook his head, “No we don’t, we’re not packed or anything.”  
“Just a quick one?”  
Jungkook let out a soft breath, “Ok, quick, though, ok?”  
Tae nodded, shovelling the rest of his food into his mouth. Jungkook did the same, a soft chuckle leaving him. Tae acted aloof but he knew he wanted it really, he wanted this to last longer too.  
They cleared their plates and practically ran to the bed, Jungkook immediately kissing Taehyung the older moaning into Jungkook’s mouth.   
“God I’m so ready for this, It feels like I’ve been waiting forever.” Taehyung says, breaking the kiss and beginning to strip Jungkook of his clothes.   
“You have no idea how bad I want you right now.” Jungkook says, lifting his arms so Taehyung so remove his shirt.   
Once the two are completely naked, Jungkook starts leaving marks on Taehyung’s neck and trailing kisses down his stomach to right above his dick. Jungkook teases Taehyung by kisses every area around his dick, making the older grow even more impatient.   
“F-Fuck you, stop teasing.” Taehyung says moaning as Jungkook begins to leave bite marks on Tae’s thighs.   
“You know I’ve always loved your thighs.” Jungkook says looking up and smiling at Taehyung.   
“Jungkookie~” Tae whines, Jungkook laughs slightly and nods.   
Jungkook takes Taehyung’s dick in his hand and begins stroking slightly the Taehyung’s mouth falling into an O shape letting out quiet moans.   
Jungkook quickens his pace before using his mouth, starting from the tip of Taehyung’s dick licking slowly and using his hand to work at the base.   
“J-Jungkookie, Please~” Tae whines, Jungkook hums in response sending vibrations down the older’s cock.   
Jungkook pulls off of Taehyung’s dick with a quiet pop sound.   
“We’re not going to stop here baby.” Jungkook smirks. He takes Taehyung’s legs and lifts with while spreading them farther apart as well.   
“My Hyungie~, You’re so fucking beautiful like this.” He says, “How did I get so lucky, fuck.” He says, admiring his boyfriends beauty.   
Jungkook reaches over to the table beside of the bed and grabs the small bottle of lube the two packed with them. He puts a decent amount on his fingers and begins to tease Taehyung by rubbing his finger around his hole. Tae whimpers as he does so, Jungkook then slowly pushes his index finger in, Taehyung bit his bottom lip and tried holding back a moan.   
“Baby, don’t hold back I want to hear you.” Jungkook says, moving his finger in and out of Taehyung’s hole before adding another. This time Taehyung moans loudly along with curses and Jungkooks name.   
Jungkook begins to make a scissoring motion with his fingers.   
“Fuck.” Tae moans, “Jungkook please~” he half whines.   
“What do you want?” Jungkook smiles, leaning down next to Taehyung’s ear “Tell me baby.” He whispers into Tae’s ear.   
“Please fuck me already.” Tae whispers. Jungkook smirks and reaches back for the lube again, applying a decent amount to his own dick.   
He lifts Tae’s legs and puts them over his shoulders before aligning his dick with Taehyung’s hole.   
He teases him again by pushing his tip in, receiving a low moan from Tae.   
The younger smiles and continues, then pushing in all the way and starts to build a pace.   
Jungkook takes the advantage of Taehyung’s legs over his shoulders to leave marks on Taehyung’s calves and lower thigh.   
“Harder, Jungkookie” Tae moans, gripping onto the bed sheets like his life depends on it. Jungkook complies and begins fucking taehyung harder and faster, causing the older to curse and moan loudly.   
“Fuck, Jungkook, close.” Taehyung moans shakily, his hair bouncing with every thrust from Jungkook.   
Moments later Taehyung his coming on his stomach and chest with a loud high pitched moan. Jungkook groans at the sight of his boyfriend underneath him looking absolutely fucked out of his mind, sweaty and covered in his come. Taehyung is a bit sensitive after orgasming, his moans are quiet and low as Jungkook fucks him hard trying to reach his own orgasm. Taehyungs reaches his hands up and begin to play with Jungkook’s nipples.   
“Taehyung, d-don’t stop, i’m close” Jungkook barely says.  
“Come inside of me.” Taehyung says looking into Jungkook’s eyes.   
Just with that look Jungkook is coming undone into Taehyung with a loud groan.   
Once his orgasm has passed, he doesn’t pull out but just sits back and removes Taehyung’s legs from his shoulders. He runs his hands down Taehyung’s body stopping at his sides.   
“I love you so much.” Jungkook says, the older smiles.   
“I love you more.” Taehyung replies with a weak smile, He always gets really sleepy after sex.  
“I’ll get us cleaned up.” Jungkook says, carefully pulling out of Taehyung who whines at the empty feel. Jungkook goes to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and cleans the two of them up.   
The pair not worrying about putting clothes on, Jungkook climbs back into bed covering both of them up and Taehyung cuddles into Jungkook’s side. Jungkook runs his hand through taehyung’s soft hair which is also a bit damp from sweat.   
Tae then takes his hand up to Jungkooks face and traces a line from his cheek, down his neck, chest and tracing the patterns of his abs.   
“Even though we’ve had meetings, I’m glad we still had time for each other as well.” Tae says smiling.   
“Me too, I just wish we didn’t have to go back home tomorrow.” Jungkook sighs.   
“It just feels more free to be here and now worry about anyone walking in on us while at home.” Jungkook explains.   
“Yeah, I think we may have traumatized Namjoonie-hyung last weekend.” Tae laughs.   
“It’s his fault for walking in without knocking.” Jungkook says laughing as well.   
“You do know we have a flight to catch in 7 hours right?” Tae says, running his hand up and down Jungkook’s abdomen.   
“Yeah, but I just want to talk with you.” He yawns.   
“Maybe we should sleep, We need to be rested.” Taehyung says, Jungkook nods. The two turn off the lamps beside the bed, cuddle into one another and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, i spent way too long writing this


End file.
